Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor structure having a low-defective epitaxial buffer layer.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of variety types of semiconductor devices, epitaxial growth technology has been widely used in manufacturing semiconductor devices.
In order to provide excellent performance of a semiconductor device, it is crucial to form an epitaxial layer with desired crystalline orientation on the substrate of the semiconductor device. Accordingly, treatments to the surface where the epitaxial layer is deposited have been studied and improved by the industry.